And Love
by mochija
Summary: He remembered Corrin beaming when they said their vows. He felt invincible with her beside him, he felt that he could conquer the world. He shook his head and smiled. She was his world. - I hated the end story for the Avatar and Inigo in Fates so I changed it. I hope you guys like it!


"This is... Are you crazy?!"

"I'm very sorry milord, but this is something I must do."

"You'll break her heart and have her cry for days."

"I'm sorry..."

Corrin froze outside the doors to Xander's quarters. She pulled her hand from knocking and opted to listen in for a bit because she recognized the voice that her brother was talking to.

"How long will you be gone?"

"That's... I don't know."

There was something in her throat. Something that caused her breathing to shift. Her eyes grew warm and were soon flooded with tears and she reminisced the words Laslow told her when he asked to marry her. _"For a meeting requires a parting."_ she grasped her mouth to stop inescapable sobs from being audible to the people on the other side of the door.

Without much thought, her legs carried her out of there in a mad sprint.

* * *

After calming down for a good thirty minutes in the deeprealm hot springs, she finally got out because she was feeling light-headed. Millions of thoughts flooded her mind, along the lines of love, promises, family and in the middle of all that,

there was an uncertain her.

* * *

Walking around the watch towers were a good way to pass time for someone so deep in thought. She always did it during the war when severe casualties were met or when difficult decisions had to be made. It was her alone time and it was perfect time to take one of these walks.

Except this time she wasn't alone.

It wasn't Kaze, who followed her nonstop even after the war ended because there was still a good portion of Hoshido who weren't willing to trust the Nohr. It was someone else.

"Lady Corrin."

"Selena?"

* * *

"So I'll be gone for a while." Selena explained. She said that Camilla has also been told and that she felt so bad because the Nohrian princess had locked herself in her room in grief of their parting. Corrin expected this, but was nonetheless shocked as well. "So you're leaving too?" she asked. Selena nodded sadly but put on a confused face. "Too?" Selena questioned.

Corrin flinched.

She quickly explained about hearing their conversations early today which earned an even sadder look from Selena. "Lady Corrin please understand that he didn't mean to keep it from you. he just had a really hard time saying goodbye..." Selena tried to explain quickly but Corrin just smiled and waved it off. "No, I understand... So I take it that Odin will come with you too?" Corrin asked. Selena nodded and sighed. "He's speaking to Prince Leo as we speak." she said as she looked out of the watchtower with Corrin. Corrin glanced down to see Selena's ring that was adorned with a lovely red jewel that Odin had given to her. She wore another ring that seemed very worn and had a lot of scratches. They were wed during to war in the Deeprealm with Izana presiding over the whole ceremony.

"Will you ever come back?" There were tears falling down Corrin's eyes once again. Selena was struck with a sense of remorse when she saw this and hung her head. "I can speak for myself and Odin, but I can't say anything for Laslow. We'll be staying there for a while, but we'll still be back to visit." Selena smiled. "Since Lady Camilla and Prince Leo still want us to carry our titles as retainers even if we move far away." She reassured. This made Corrin feel a bit better. She considered Selena to be a close friend and was also sad to know she was leaving. Corrin wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Let's go home!" She beamed.

This made Selena overwhelmed with her own tears running down her cheeks and sob out "sorry" and "thank you for everything" as she and Corrin made their way back to Nohr.

* * *

Laslow had already fallen asleep while clinging onto Corrin but she couldn't get a wink of sleep.

An hour passed.

then another

then a couple more

"Mama... Papa..." Kana was crying while holding onto Soleil's hand as they opened the door to their parents' bedroom. Soleil looked half asleep as she just crawled between the two of them and continued sleeping. Laslow got up, half asleep with his eyes closed, carried Kana into the bed, kissed their cheeks (Corrin included) and went back to sleep.

 _"This is my family."_

Corrin smiled and finally slept.

* * *

"Camilla, you'll starve if you don't eat." Corrin knocked on her elder sister's door, carrying a tray filled with pancakes, fruits and a cut of tea. The door opened just a bit and was accompanied by sniffles and a clearly sleep-deprived Camilla. Corrin put down the tray and gave her big sister a hug before telling her to eat then get some rest. Camilla mumbled a "thank you darling" before closing her door. Corrin sighed and made her way upstairs to check on Leo's state after the news from Odin.

As Corrin suspected, Leo was completely out of sorts. He was staring at a single page of the book he was holding and didn't seem to realize that Corrin was already sitting across from him. Leo liked Odin, well not at first, but he grew fond of the blonde mage and considered him as a very close friend and a valuable ally. Camilla was the same, except she adored Selena after a few days of knowing her.

"Leo?"

"..."

"Leooo..."

"..."

"Look it's Elise with tomato salad."

"Where?"

Corrin stifled a laugh while Leo looked around for the treat he expected to have. Leo sighed and closed his book when he found out it wasn't real. Corrin stopped and gave a sympathetic look and saw the dark circles underneath her brother's eyes.

"They'll come back."

"I hope so."

Corrin shushed herself as she thought about whether she said that to comfort Leo or was it to comfort herself.

* * *

"My real name is Severa."

Corrin almost choked on her sandwich. Selena-err _Severa,_ asked to see Corrin once again to talk about their departure and was greeted with a very surprising reveal. She wiped her mouth before speaking but was already cut off by scarlet-haired girl. "Yes, Lady Camilla already knows. I just wanted to tell you..." she trailed off. Corrin smiled and hugged her friend while thanking her for trusting her.

Although this lead her to think of other things.

* * *

"Lady Corrin-err Corrin?" Laslow stammered. Corrin giggled at his shy behavior. He seemed very capricious and quite the ladies' man at first, but he was very gentle and always showed genuine care for his newfound family. "You can call me anything Laslow." she laughed which earned a sigh of relief and a warm smile from Laslow. "I love you so much." he muttered under his breath, barely audible. Corrin just kept laughing at her husband. Laslow just marveled at the pure unbridled laughter that escaped from his lovely wife.

He remembered the day of their wedding. It was a rushed ceremony since Xander wanted them to be wed right after Hinoka's coronation in Hoshido to have the entirety of Corrin's family present for the ceremony. There were a lot of tears at the ceremony, mostly from the Nohrian and Hoshidan royals. Odin, who was Laslow's best man, cried the whole time and the Izana stopped a couple of times to shush him because no one understood the rites with his uncontrollable sobbing. Laslow couldn't help but cry as well, as he thanked fate for bringing him to this unknown land.

 _"I do!"_

He remembered Corrin beaming when they said their vows. He felt invincible with her beside him, he felt that he could conquer the world.

He shook his head and smiled.

She _was_ his world.

"I have so much to tell you..."

* * *

Corrin felt a lot of things during Laslow, or Inigo's revelation. Shock was one of them, curiosity another, a tinge of regret maybe,

and love.

* * *

 _Laslow and Corrin disappeared after the war, but later came back with another son they named Owain. They came back to Nohr with an amazing story of another world filled with dragons and risen warriors. Tales of their love were known across the land and they both lived happily ever after, as they said before they disappeared again._

* * *

Helloooo Author's note here

i just really wasn't happy with the end story between the avatar and Inigo in fates so I decided to fix it up lmao hehehhehhehehehehhHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEH

follow me on deviantart mochija (shameless self promotion here) and twitter mochija_t where i post art lmao (ohhh self promotion)


End file.
